CONFLICTED LOVE
by boscoslover19
Summary: Friends are telling me I lost my mind,When I hooked up with you,Maybe that’s true. THIS IS A LITAMATT LITAJOHN CENA. FT. TRISH,JEFF, VICTORIA, Y2J, DAWNMARIE, MOLLYHOLLY,EVLOUTION AND THE REST OF THE RAW AND SMACKDOWN ROSTERS. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPPIES.
1. TAKE OUR BOW

Disclaimer: I own nothing everyone/anything else belongs to Vince Mcmahon and the wwe.

_Take our Bow_

_Friends are telling me I lost my mind,_

_When I hooked up with you,_

_Maybe that's true._

_Said that he's different and I must be blind,_

_You've all got him wrong, he's so kind. _

_Asking what did I do,_

_Maybe that true too._

_They tell me I'm acting to loose,_

Around you, Im usually uptight, so that's good news, 

_But I like you,you know I do._

_And now its time for us to do whats right,_

_For you and me, so our celibate passion can take flight._

_So it's you and me now babe, we're center stage, and it's our time now,_

_Yeah we're center stage babe let's take our bow._

_I lay my pen down, yeah this is perfect. i just finished writting my vow for my one my only true love. As I sit here at the old style victorian desk I sit and think of how this all became, how in 3 short weeks i will be marrying my love. How lucky could I be. Let me flip back to the first pages of this journal so I can see how it all became. And so I and you all can know how it all started._

_--- Lita_


	2. Rooftops

**Disclaimer: A**ll WWE personalities belong to themselves and McMahon family. Nothing is set in particular time, so draft picks etc. don't follow storylines. The song Rooftops belongs to Melissa McClelland and the t.v. series Degrassi.  
**  
Rooftops  
**

_Crouched down on a rooftop  
In my mother's high-heeled shoes  
I'm wondering if I will drop  
Fly away with you_

_I can smell the rain coming  
But I won't leave until it falls  
I'm gonna soak in its downpour  
'Til I hear my mother's calls_

_Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you_

_I carry Spring rain in my hair  
Weighted sorrow in perfect clouds  
Bursting in the air  
Wash away and drown_

_I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you_

_The roof slips beneath my feet  
As the branches back away from me  
The softest grass turns to concrete  
But I will fly  
I will fly  
You will see_

_Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone _

_April 15, 2006 9:55 a.m._

_  
Today is the day I bury one of my closest friends, Chris. Chris Jericho. He killed himself three days ago after a five month struggle with depression; after his girlfriend and mybest friend Trish Stratus left him high and dry for his best friend Edge. But I guess you'd be depressed too if your boyfriend or girlfriend dumped you on your birthday right after you caught them fucking your friend. I've finally excepted the fact that Chris did swallow those pills with a purpose and not an accident. For all intensive purposes I hope Trish and Adam don't show up, it'll start a riot between Benoit and them and I just wouldn't be able to bear it, I can only play strong for my friends for so long. Chris' funeral is an open roster thing, his mom liked the idea of both his Raw and Smackdown friends being there, Chris was a well respected man back stage an I know everyone will miss him. _

April 15, 2006 11:00 p.m.

_  
Everyone gathered here to my house in Queens, NewYork. I can't believe that they showed up, they actually had the audacity to come, but what really surprised me was that Benoit wasn't the one who nearly started a riot, it was John Cena and Victoria who did. Despite the feud between john and Chris they were really close, and Vicky and Chris were best friends. Vince literally had to have several of the guys keep them away from eachother. So one near disaster was avoided,but Matt was being an asshole today. I had to bury a good friend today and all he could think about was me sucking his dick, how fucking sick is that. So tonight I am alone in my room so now I can cry without anyone knowing that I'm falling apart inside. Guilt has racked my body for the past three days because not less than 3 hours before Chris killed himself we got into a fight about my relationship with Matt. He said something's that were uncalled for and I did the same saying "Obviously you weren't that good in bed for Trish to leave you for Adam, or maybe Junior is just that, junior." After that Chris left, he didn't even retaliate, I should have knew then that something was wrong, I tried to call him to apologize but he didn't answer his phone. I never got the chance to apologize.  
Chris was hurt, hurt badly, he was left an emotional wreck and he saw one solution, playing God, but when you play God, it's permanent because there is always someone who suffers, someone/people who get left behind. Why Chris ? Why? Why did you have to play God, didn't you know you're friends would have helped you ? _

Crouched down on a rooftop  
In my mother's high-heeled shoes  
I'm wondering if I will drop  
Fly away with you

I can smell the rain coming  
But I won't leave until it falls  
I'm gonna soak in its downpour  
'Til I hear my mother's calls

Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you

I carry Spring rain in my hair  
Weighted sorrow in perfect clouds  
Bursting in the air  
Wash away and drown

I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone, with you

The roof slips beneath my feet  
As the branches back away from me  
The softest grass turns to concrete  
But I will fly  
I will fly  
You will see

Cause I am playing God  
I am raising hell  
As far as I can tell  
I am all alone  
Alone in this world  
Alone

_You weren't alone Chris, I/We were always there for you._


End file.
